violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Laty
Laty '('L/'udmila and N/'aty) is the frenemy relationship between Ludmila Ferro and Natalia Vidal. Naty is Ludmila's sidekick and also her best friend, but it costs Naty to support the haughtiness of Ludmila's attitude. Although Naty has tried to get away from Ludmila, she fears that she can't be anybody without her and that she can't hate Ludmila because she loves and cares for her. Somehow, Ludmila also cares about Naty, and obviously as long as Nati tries to get away from her, Ludmila tries to make her feel inferior so she will be her sidekick again, They have a love-hate relationship/friendship. For the real life pairing of Mercedes Lambre and Alba Rico, see Malba. History In the first scene, Ludmila, Naty, Leon, and Andres were the "cool crowd". The four worked together to write part of the song Always Dancing. When Leon broke up with Ludmila, he left the "cool crowd", and Andres went with him, but Naty stayed with Ludmila. When Napoleon came to the Studio, he always hung out with his cousin Ludmila and tried to be her new sidekick. Naty was jealous because she is and always has been Ludmila's assistant, so she did anything that she could to take Napo away from Ludmila. In one of the episodes, Ludmila signs Charly's contract. Naty accompanied Ludmila to the record studio. But later the two discovered that the contract is not a record deal to convert Ludmila into a superstar, it's a contract for her to star in pig food ads. Ludmila is embarrassed by the publicity, but Naty always stays by her side with her to protect her from the people that tease and mock her. Other Names *'Ludnaty' (Lud/mila and Naty) *'Ludmilaty '(Ludmila 'and N/'aty) *'Ludaty '(Lud/mila and N/'aty') *'Ludmaty '(Ludm/ila and N/'aty') *'Nudmila '(N'/aty and L/'udmila) *'Natmila '(Nat/y and Lud/'mila') *'Natila '(Nat/y and Ludm/'ila') *'Nadmila' (Na/ty and Lu/'dmila') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both are part of the "cool crowd". *Both have hazel eyes. *They both attend On Beat Studio . *Both were picked for "Talents 21". *Both were picked for Gregorio's special group. 'Differences' *Ludmila is Argentinean and Naty is Spanish. *Ludmila has long straight blonde hair and Naty has short curly black hair. *Ludmila sings a lot and Naty doesn't sing very much. *Naty seems more friendly than Ludmila. *Naty can be a good person but Ludmila is always a bad person. *Naty loves Maxi but Ludmila hates him. *Ludmila is very confident and Naty is not. *Ludmila is very selfish and Naty's not. *Ludmila loves the stage but Naty always freaks out when she's about to go out on stage. *Naty sometimes likes Violetta, but Ludmila hates her. 'Facts' *Naty is not only Ludmila's sidekick, but she is her best friend too. *Sometimes they fight, but for a while when they were apart, Naty realized that she needs Ludmila. *Ludmila doesn't like that Naty spends time with Maxi because she wants Naty to spend all her time with her. *Sometimes, Ludmila says that she doesn't need Naty, but actually, she does need her, because Naty is the only one who can understand her and do all the things she wants. *Mostly all of Ludmila's plans and schemes are carried out by Naty. *Naty has a very good heart, even when Ludmila ignores her, she still wants to help her. *Naty is very good at singing, but Ludmila doesn't let her shine as much as she could. *In episode 31 Ludmila said that Naty was no one before she hired her to be her best friend and assistant. *Naty sees Ludmila as her best friend but Ludmila only sees her as her assistant. 'Trademarks' Song - The Laty song could be Always Dancing, since they were both a part of it, and they both worked on it. The Laty song can also be Dangerously Beautiful because they sang it together in the "On Beat" Studio concert in episode 40. Episode - The Laty episode could be episode 9 because they were seen dressed like devils as opposed to angels which is what the other kids were wearing to make Violetta not feel embarrassed about Ludmila's earlier prank. The Laty episode could also be the series pilot because they were seen as the "cool crowd" alongside Leon and Andres. Color - The Laty color is red because it signifies the devil costume they wore. Place - The Laty place is On Beat Studio because they spend most of the time there, as seen in most of the episodes. Gallery Category:Character Friendships Category:Enemy Relationships